


Confessions at Sunset

by sleepinqatlast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith, Kick, LGBT, M/M, Nothing big, bi lance, brief death mention, klance, season three, sunset, that scene in season eight episode one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinqatlast/pseuds/sleepinqatlast
Summary: The sky was painted with a bright yellow as if it were a sunflower. Oranges and pinks began to peek through the horizon as the sun bent its light...—...“No, it was never them. It was you, Keith. It was always you.”





	Confessions at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> hi so after watching season eight i had to write this. i’ve stayed off ao3 since the season came out because i knew this might be a popular rewrite of a scene so i thought i’d give it my own spin without the influence of others. 
> 
> huge thank you to my friends, isabella and rose, for editing this for me. it was nothing before you two! 
> 
> anyways this is my first fic i’ve posted on here so i hope it’s alright. :)

“Deep breaths,” Lance thought to himself. “It's going to go fine.”

He had invited the whole team over to his house tonight, as he wanted his family on Earth to meet his family he found in the sky. Lance has always been the type to want his personal and family life to intercede. His family was important to him. 

Walking always helped him to clear his head. The air outside was cool—not too warm, but not cold enough that he needed a jacket. He said a few words to his mom and siblings about how he would be back with the team later. 

Lance laced up his shoes and went outside. The sun had just started to set. He started to walk, not knowing where he was going. He ended up walking towards a cliff, one that resembled the cliff they flew down after first saving Shiro ages ago. He got close enough to where he could see a familiar space dog, Kosmo, and his owner. Keith.

Keith, the black paladin. Lance would be lying if he didn’t look up to Keith. But he kept that inside. He admired Keith. Of course, he would never say that out loud. 

Not yet, at least. 

Keith heard the footsteps and turned around to see Lance. For Keith, Lance had always been someone special to him. He didn’t know what that meant for a while, but after getting to know him in space, Keith knew. He knew from the way he felt nervous whenever the tanned boy walked in the room. He knew when he found himself always drifting closer and closer to Lance. He knew that he had feelings for him, he just didn’t know to what extent. 

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said as he sat down next to the taller boy. “You watching the sunset?”

The sun was almost down. Their corner of the Earth probably had about twenty minutes of daylight before the sun was gone till morning. The sky was painted with a bright yellow as if it were a sunflower. Oranges and pinks began to peek through the horizon as the sun bent its light. 

To Keith, the sunsets were one of his favorite things. After he lost his father, the boy found himself on the roof of his shack every evening. The way the sun changed the sky from a soft blue to a bright spectrum of warm colors calmed the boy, reassuring him that it would all be alright in the end. 

However, to Lance, sunsets were never his favorite. They reminded him of the times where he had to come inside for dinner. As he grew older he felt the comforting colors of the evening sky grow on him more and more. Being in space made him wish he had appreciated the sky more. 

“Yeah, it might be awhile before we get to see it again.” Keith started. 

The two sat in silence for a minute, enjoying each other’s presence. It was the first time since they landed on Earth that they had a moment alone—truly alone, without anyone else breathing down their necks.

“I’m going to miss this place.” Lance said after a while. “I really am. Earth, the rain, the sunsets, my family. I miss Cuba. I miss my home. I miss the water. I miss the waves. I hope I get to see it again. I hope we’re alive to see it again.”

Keith’s heart yearned to tell Lance this would all resolve. He wished to promise him that he would be home with his family soon and would never have to leave them again, but he knew he couldn’t promise it. Keith felt the nervousness in his stomach build up, feeling it was the perfect time to speak to Lance about his feelings for him. 

“That’s why we’ve got to end this war,” Keith spoke looking up at Lance. “We’re going to do it with the Lance that’s the paladin of the red lion, the Lance that’s always got my back, and the Lance that knows exactly who he is and what he’s got to offer.” 

He hesitated for a second, taking in a shuddering breath, before starting again, “The Lance that I’ve grown to love over the past years.”

Keith’s face was blushing red now. He had never been good with emotions, or with telling people how he felt. He knew he had fallen for Lance a while ago. And if someone asked, Keith knew that he couldn’t put an exact time when he fell for the Cuban boy, but he knew that it had happened, and that it had happened fast.

He looked away from Lance and back at the sunset, scared of what Lance’s reaction would be. It felt like an eternity before Lance finally answered him. 

Lance was smiling. He had never heard someone talk about him like that. He reached his hand out to grab Keith’s. The two boys skin were flushed with rosy cheeks like a warm spring day, but they didn’t mind. 

“We’re going to win this war, Keith, with you as our leader. We’ve come so close to ending this. Without you by the team’s side—by my side—we wouldn’t be here. We would’ve lost this fight as soon as we landed in space. We couldn’t have done it without you. I couldn’t have done it without you, Keith.” Lance said, his feelings pouring out with no restraints. He’d already gotten past I love you—these compliments were the easy part.. “You’re the leader of Voltron, the leader of the team, and the one who pushes me to be my best no matter the circumstance. The boy I fell in love with on the way.” 

Lance watched Keith as he confessed, memorizing his expressions in his brain as Keith stared into the sunset. Lance watched as Keith’s expression turned from a smile to confusion. 

“Wait, what? Y-you fell in love with me?” Keith stuttered, “I thought you liked Allura, or Nyma, or someone else.”

Lance laughed and shook his head, “No, it was never them. It was you, Keith. It was always you. I just didn’t know how to deal with my feelings, so I made up for it by projecting it on others.” 

By this point the sun was almost down. The orange, pink, and purple streams of light peeking through from behind the clouds illuminated the two boys. 

“I never thought you liked me either.” Lance admitted softly. 

“I was never one to show much emotion or feeling, especially to the boys I liked.”

“Boys, huh? So I wasn’t your first?”

Keith laughed, “You were. I thought you were cute at the Garrison, before I got kicked out, but I never knew you.” 

“So, what you’re saying, is that this has been years in the making?” 

Keith nodded, embarrassed. 

The sun had completely set and the two boys moved closer to each other, neither knowing that they were. Soon they were shoulder to shoulder, still holding hands, and they looked at each other. Blushes shot through both of their faces. They were nervous, in love, and facing fears. 

“C-can I kiss you?” Lance asked, looking Keith in the eyes. 

Keith only nodded before their lips collided. 

It was a soft kiss, one that felt like magic dripping off the tongue, where the day turns to night, or the black and white fades into color. Lance placed his hand against Keith’s cheek. Keith wrapped his arm around Lance’s neck. 

The two broke apart, flushed with excitement. Their foreheads met and they rested there, out of breath. 

Looking up into the moonlight, Lance remembered he had to be home with all of Voltron. He checked his watch and realized he would be late unless he left now. 

“We need to go.” Lance said, “I was supposed to bring everyone by the house tonight. I completely forgot.”

“Then let's go” Keith said smiling, the kiss still on his brain. “But first, I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

“When the war is over, and we get back to Earth, will you go out with me?” Keith said, biting his lip slightly. 

“Of course I will.” Lance replied. He grinned bigger than he even thought he knew how. 

Keith smiled warmly, linking his fingers into Lance’s as the two started to walk away from the cliff, Kosmo following close behind. 

 

———

 

The whole group made it back to the McClain household only ten minutes late, with a hundred more questions than before. The new couple just ignored the team and smiled as they sat down before Lance’s family and ate. All was good in the world that night, and would stay that way once the war had finally ended.


End file.
